


Girl Crush

by homeiswhereyoubelong



Series: Skephalo - Music Fic! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeiswhereyoubelong/pseuds/homeiswhereyoubelong
Summary: She is nice, pretty, angelic and everything that Bad isn’t.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo - Music Fic! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053200
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song ‘Girl Crush’ by Little Big Town :)

_I've got a girl crush_

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a hard rush_

_It's slowin' down_

The first time Bad saw her was when Skeppy introduced them on video call. 

“Pretty..” he whispered thinking no one will hear him. 

“Bad! She’s mine!” Skeppy said while giggling.

“What? I was just complimenting her, do you want me to say that she’s uh, ugly? Which you’re not by the way!” He said, looking at skeppy then to his girlfriend on his screen. Making sure he didn’t offend her. 

She’s really pretty and nice and has an angelic voice, definitely Skeppy’s type. 

The whole while they were talking he kind of saw himself in her with the way she is to Skeppy. 

He smiled bitterly. 

_I got it real bad_

_Want everything she has_

_That smile and that midnight laugh_

_She's givin' you now_

He’s currently watching Skeppy’s stream, his friend told him that he planned to introduce his girlfriend to everyone. 

Bad recalls the morning prior to that stream when Skeppy called him saying how nervous he is for his plan, and him being a nice and supportive friend he gave him advice and words of wisdom which he thinks calms his friend a little bit.

Actually, they were supposed to stream together tonight but he had guessed Skeppy had forgotten about that plan. He gulped half of the glass of his Mike’s hard lemonade while petting rat on his lap. 

He watches the stream but only focusing on the face cam, he sees how happy Skeppy is. They are having so much fun, laughing and smiling at each other while everyone in the chat is absolutely losing it. 

He didn’t really think Skeppy would introduce her to everyone, you see Bad has met a lot of Skeppy’s past and none of them were introduced to their fans. 

She’s the one, he thought to himself. 

_I want to taste her lips_

_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

_I want to drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume_

He was on a VC with Quackity and Karl, just chilling and chatting when he got a notification for Skeppy’s instagram. 

He clicked on it and maybe he should’ve not, but sue him. It’s a picture of Skeppy smiling while his girlfriend is kissing him on the cheeks. 

“Bad?” Quackity called for him, checking if he’s still on the call. 

“Hmm?” 

“Uh, you went all quiet we thought you left.” 

“Yeah, uh, It’s been a long night you muffins I think I’m gonna head to bed now.” 

“Are you okay?” Quackity tries to get him to say something. 

“Hmm. Talk to you two tomorrow. Goodnight!” He said then abruptly ending the call. 

What was he supposed to say? That no, he is not okay and that he’s world is possibly crumbling down because Skeppy is happy or no, he just really wants to cry instead of talking to them? 

He laid down on his bed and opened his phone again and looked at the picture, and stared at it some more. She’s got nice lips, he’ll give her that but he can give Skeppy those kisses too..

He was just sniffing then his sight was blurred by tears tempting to run down his face. 

_I've got a girl crush_

_I don't get no sleep_

_I don't get no peace_

_Thinkin' about her_

_Under your bed sheets_

He kept tossing and turning on his bed to the point that Lucy finds herself some comfort on the floor. 

They are the ones who were supposed to move in together. They’ll meet up and move in together, that was the plan. 

“Oh uh, Bad?” 

“Yes, ‘geppy?”

“You see— we, I know we already have this whole plan of you know, meeting up then moving in together..” 

Bad stayed quiet. He does not like where this is going. No, he refused to believe that Skeppy would do this to him. No.

Ever since that day he kept thinking about her, how lucky she is, to have the one person that brings so much joy to his life, the person who made him believe in love once again. 

He can’t believe that she’ll be able to do all the things he imagined to do with Skeppy. 

_The way that she's whisperin'_

_The way that she's pullin' you in_

_Lord knows I've tried_

_I can't get her off my mind_

Thing is, he was so sure Skeppy knew about how he felt for him so he doesn’t know why his _friend_ keeps slapping it on his face that he’s in love and in a relationship. 

What was the point of video calling him in the middle of the night just for him to end up listening to them flirt with each other? Okay. Skeppy probably did not intend for that to happen but still. 

He looks at her intensely through the screen, trying to think of other thoughts than wishing he could be in her position. _That’s all he could think about all this whole while._

_I want her long blond hair_

_I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

_You'd want me just as much_

“Do you think there’s a slight chance he’ll like me if I was a girl?” He asked Quackity, who he has been spending some time with ever since skeppy kept ditching him. 

“maybe, I don’t know, Bad. Everyone was so sure you two were dating, you know?” Quackity answered. 

“Hmm...She’s so beautiful, nice and amazing. Have you seen her?” Bad said then sniffed. “I want to be her so bad..Quackity...what am I going to do?” the tears streamed down his face when he said that. 

“..Is it bad that I pray every night that they’ll break up soon? Does that make me a bad person? H-he is so happy and here I am wishing she’ll hurt him then he will come back to me a-and...and..this is so pathetic—“ Quackity was just listening to him, letting his friend get everything off of his mind. 

“I hate that I keep thinking about her, I hate that I imagine myself as her so I could let myself believe that I am the one Skeppy loves, I hate myself Quackity.. the one time I love and I ended up hating myself what kind of joke is this?” the two of them didn’t talk after that the only thing that could be heard was bad’s sobbing. 

_It ain't slowin' down._

**She is nice, pretty, angelic and everything that he’s not.**

**Author's Note:**

> hi :(( i made myself cry ;—; 
> 
> comment please?


End file.
